


Farewell, My Sweet Love For Soon May We Meet Again

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Food Poisoning, Grief/Mourning, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Farewell, My Sweet Love For Soon May We Meet Again

 

"Thin is a nightmare that I've embraced  
Because I like the way blood tastes..."  
\- Carnifex (Dragged Into The Grave)

 

The grey skies turned dark, black as ink, impenetrable. The cruel November wind was dragging crimson corpses of leaves over the pavement, through dust and water. The sleet was coming. The load of dead leaves was risen, thrown into Morgana's face. Their fragile bodies were shattered to shards. Morgana bowed her head to hide from the storm and the dead fragments remained in her hair, resembling drops of blood.  
The first careful snowflakes began to descend. They were hurrying towards their death, wanting to crash like kamikaze, their pieces adorning Morgana's hair like pearls before dying of thaw. The cold streams of molten snow came down Morgana's face and mixed with the tears that kept her face warm.  
Morgana had been crying since she left the hospital. And the day had begun so nicely - she and Morgause were celebrating their anniversary. If they only didn't go to that Asian fish restaurant! Morgause had always been a daredevil and she ordered the fugu. This time, she ran out of luck. It'd been only a tiny piece of liver in the meat, but it was enough. They called the emergency immediately and Morgana recalled some believe it helps to cover oneself with wet mud. It didn't help this time. Morgause had been driven to the hospital and they pumped out the contents of her stomach, but it had been too late - the venom had seeped in already and Morgause swore with her dying breath she never loved anyone but Morgana and that she wanted to ask for her hand in marriage. the galaxy in Morgana's heart slowly collapsed when she answered the yes into Morgause's empty gaze. Morgana stared into the eyes turned to glass... then she closed her own eyes, vainly trying to keep her tears inside. It dawned her Morgause won't be coming back!  
Morgana's hair was adorned with ivory petals and her face covered with the bridal veil of snowflakes. She's been gravely tired of this life. She only craved for bed... for that beautiful, soft bed and for the sweet arms of the Death angel she could crouch in. Morgana had already made her decision. She was going to take the antidote of Morgause's demise. The chalice of dawn was awaiting her.  
The sleet grew to the blizzard. The pouring rain joined in, creating the swampy mishmash. The wet snowflakes and chilling raindrops were reflecting from her jacket, shattering, plummeting down with her tears. She knew she won't be coming back among the living... Morgana may not had been such daredevil as Morgause were, but she never were the soft bloom either. She'd always been tough and knew how to take care of herself. And so she did now.  
Morgana sat down on the cold, damp ground. No one will find her here, crouched behind the orphaned shack... at least as long as they might have a chance to act against her will. A teardrop was stealing Morgana's cheek. Hadn't it been for this dismal bereavement, Morgause would still be alive! Yet nothing, not even Death herself could ever dissever Morgana from Morgause.  
Morgana pulled her hand out of her leather jacket's pocket. She was wielding a butterfly knife - a gift from Morgause. She slowly undid the latch and with a skilled flip she revealed the dark blade sharp as a razor. Morgana clenched her fist. A teardrop twinkled in her eye. "I'm coming, sweetheart," she muttered. Morgana swayed her hand back. A quick, sharp pang impaled her chest. She released a sigh. The crimson rose bloomed on her dark, soaked shirt. The teardrop ate its way down Morgana's cheek. And the twinkle slowly died.

"A cry - a cry of pain in my heart!"  
\- Kalmah (Suodeth)

 


End file.
